Episode 2 and a half: The Path of the Chosen One
by Midnight's Trinity
Summary: FORMERLY DREAMINGOFANI--A happy little story about Ani and Padme before the wedding. AP COMPLETED
1. Author's Note

Author's Note: dreamingofani 

  


Dear Reader,

Hello and thank you for taking the time to read my story. It is basically my version of Episode III: how Ani turned to the Dark Side, how Padmé died (if at all, hmmm), etc. It starts off at the end of AOTC, because honestly, I think that there should be more explanation (How did Anakin propose, why do they let Anakin escort her home...) Pure A/P (A/A, whatever you wanna call it), no Obidala, no slashes. It is a work in progress and I will try to post as often as I can, but keep in mind that I have school and stuff like that to take care of. It will be pretty long when it's finished, especially considering one chapter of this story is longer than all my other one-posters (LOL). It is rated a PG-13 (to be on the safe side) for later chapters with action (sweaty Anakin style— drool) and some very brief, non-descriptive Jedi nookie. I will try to include a lyric with each chapter. Please remember that I DO NOT enjoy seeing these characters in pain and writing about a certain hot Jedi's turning to the Dark Side will hurt me greatly, but it must be done, because I do not have the patience to wait for May 25, 2005. 

  


And, as always, I DO NOT own Star Wars or any of it's characters (well darn). Everything belongs to George Lucas, our fanfic God. And the songs are property of their original creators. However, I do own this story, so please don't steal it.

  


"It's George Lucas' universe— we just live in it."

~I do not know who said that, but I sure didn't.

  


Please R/R!

  


Love,

dreamingofani

  


PS: Every chapter is dedicated to someone special.

  


  



	2. Ch 1: Recovery

Chapter 1:Recovery

  


by dreamingofani

  


A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LN, my best friend forever and ever and ever. LYLMSS

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


_I am prepared now for myself_

_I am prepared now and I am fine again._

  


-Seether-Fine Again

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  


Padmé Amidala ran in the hanger, hoping, praying that... 

  


She saw him lying there on the cold hard ground. Her heart missed a beat and she only ran faster to him, feeling his pain and agony flow through her more clearly than she could feel her own.

  


"Anakin!" she cried desperately and fell into his arms...arm.

  


A flash of hot pain seared through her entire body as she realized his right arm below the elbow was missing. She nearly fainted and fell to her knees at this realization, but she held him tightly, desperately. She clung to him as if her life, his life, depended upon it.

  


"Oh Ani," she sighed into his ear and began to sob into his chest.

  


"Shh, shh Padmé, I'm okay," he told her rather unconvincingly and leaned down until his lips met hers. She fell willingly and passionately into the kiss, letting the tip of her tongue delicately explore his mouth. It ended only when the need to breathe became an issue for them. It was a good thing, too, as she looked over Anakin's shoulder to see Obi-Wan watching curiously from a distance. He pulled his eyes away quickly from the couple as Padmé's gaze met his. 

  


"C'mon, Ani. It's time to go," she whispered into his ear. She delicately wrapped her arm around his back to help him walk. They took a few steps before Anakin pulled away. 

  


"It's all right, I can wa--" he said weakly before taking one more step and collapsing on the ground with a thud.

  


Padmé reached out quickly to grab him, but not in time. She fell to her knees beside him and pulled his unconscious body to her. She buried her face in his soft golden brown hair and wept. It took her quite a while, perhaps too long, for her to collect herself enough to cry out for Obi-Wan.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Padmé couldn't stop herself from running down the long hospital corridor. The clean white walls, the shiny metallic droids moving in and out of rooms-- it all became one giant blur as she zoomed past. _Two fifty-one...two fifty-two...two fifty-three..._

  


_Two fifty-four!_ She stopped dead in her tracks and threw open the door to room 254. She looked in and saw various medical equipment, a small bedside table, and a bed with a young man attached to a heart monitor. She rushed over to the bed and looked upon the still form that lay there. He looked so serene, so peaceful. His bare chest was only halfway covered by the blanket, and one tan, muscular arm was folded across his heart. His sandy blonde hair was a bit dirty and more tousled than usual, but still soft to Padmé's touch. His thin little Padawan braid was draped across his neck, and a lightsaber lay unmoving on the bedside table. She looked at him and smiled. He was so brave and undaunted, so courageous and strong. _And _really_ handsome, _she thought with a grin. _And he's all mine... _Padmé took his hand in hers, feeling the warmth radiate from his entire body. He looked so sweet and innocent, like a little wounded kitten. She couldn't help it, and she reached up to stroke his face. She sighed in contentment.

  


She sat like that for hours, just holding his hand and listening to the constant beep-beeps of the heart monitor. It was very comforting to Padmé to know that he was alive, and that he was hers...

  


Several hours later, Anakin began to stir. She waited in anticipation of talking to him, holding him, kissing him...

  


His eyes flung open and he looked about the room, obviously confused. He blinked a few times, attempting to fully regain focus. 

  


"Where am I... Padmé, is that you?" he asked groggily. She didn't answer, but instead threw her body on top of his and began to kiss him madly. Satisfied, she rolled off of him and slid in place next to him in the bed.

  


"Mmmm Ani..." she breathed into his ear. He began to wrap his arms around her, as she was doing to him, but stopped suddenly as he pulled his right arm from under the covers. He brought the new mechanical arm close to his face to examine it, then let it fall beside him. He let out an audible sigh of exasperation. Padmé, sensing his unease, tried to console him.

  


"Shh... Anakin... it's handsome, just like you."

  


"I don't like it," he decided stubbornly. "It's a piece of junk."

  


"No..." she whispered, and pulled the mechanical arm over towards her, wrapping it around her waist. "It's perfect," she finished.

  


He sighed again and rested his cheek atop her curly head. "How's your back?" he asked.

  


"Oh, okay, I guess. It still hurts a bit," she replied.

  


"Would it feel better if I kissed it?" Anakin said with a mischievous grin. 

  


"Oh, yes," Padmé told him, and rolled over on her stomach next to him. Anakin sat up a bit in bed and leaned towards her. He gently lifted her shirt a little to expose the wounds. He ran his fingers up and down her back, taking in the familiar sensation of her silky smooth skin. He then began to press his lips against her exposed flesh, again and again. The tip of his tongue traced over the edge of her scars, sending a shiver of delight up Padmé's spine. He stopped and she rolled back over to face him.

  


"Better?" he asked. 

  


"Much better."

  


They sat in each other's arms for a while, taking in every beautiful sensation of this moment. Suddenly, Padmé sat up and began to get out of bed.

  


"I should tell Obi-Wan that you're awake."

  


"It can wait. Stay a while, Padmé," he invited.

  


So she climbed back into his comforting embrace, leaning up every so often to kiss him. Soon enough their eyes closed and they both fell asleep like that, each having the best dreams they'd had in quite a while.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Obi-Wan Kenobi took his time walking down the hall. He stood at the reception desk, watching all the other desperate people hurrying about impatiently. He chuckled to himself at the difference. Well, he was a Jedi, after all. 

  


Finally a stout little droid came up to him. "Can I help you?" came it's metallic voice. 

  


"Yes. I am looking for Anakin Skywalker's room."

  


"Room two fifty-four, straight down the hall."

  


"Thank you," Obi-Wan said politely and turned to the corridor that the droid had indicated. He walked straight down, looking forward to paying a surprise visit to his Padawan.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Anakin shot straight up in bed. He could sense that presence anywhere...

  


"Oh Sith!" he cried.

  


"What?" Padmé mumbled.

  


"It's Obi-Wan!"

  


"What do we do?" she asked in a panic. He looked around the room for a minute.

  


"Hide in that storage closet!"

  


No sooner than Padmé had sprinted in and slammed the door closed, that Obi-Wan entered. Anakin pretended to be asleep.

  


"Anakin... Anakin, wake up," Obi-Wan said, shaking him gently.

  


"Huhdawuh..." Anakin mumbled incoherently. He looked up to see Obi-Wan, and faked surprise. "Master!" he exclaimed. 

  


"How are you feeling, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, a trace of concern in his voice. 

  


"Uh, better. Better." 

  


"Let me see your arm." 

  


He stuck it out in his Master's direction and buried his face in shame.

  


"Uh, well," Obi-Wan started uncomfortably. "There's no denying that it's a bit-- uh, different. You're going to need some more training to, ah, adjust." Obi-Wan braced himself for the argument that would follow this statement, the whining and complaining. But there was none. 

  


"Yes, Master," Anakin obeyed. Obi-Wan gave him a suspicious glare. Quickly realizing his error, Anakin mentally scolded himself.

  


Even from inside the closet, Padmé could tell he had slipped.

  


Suspicion crept into Obi-Wan's voice. "Okay, then..."

  


Anakin strengthened his mental sheild.

  


They stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, trying, but failing, to read the other's thoughts.

  


Padmé leaned against the door, listening for one of them to make a move.

  


"Well, Anakin," Obi-Wan said at last. "I am glad to see that you are feeling better. How many more days of rest do you think you'll need?" 

  


"One more day should be sufficient, Master."

  


"Okay, then. Tomorrow you will go back to work."

  


"Doing what, Master?"

  


Obi-Wan paused and chose his words carefully. He didn't like this idea, not at all. But Yoda seemed to have confidence in Anakin, and Obi-Wan was not one to disobey the Council. 

  


"You are to escort Senator Amidala home to Naboo."

  


Even Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's spirit leap at this statement, as hard as Anakin tried to hide it. 

  


"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, a bit too eagerly. 

  


"It's settled then. I will go to the Senator's room to inform her..." he said and turned to leave.

  


"No!" Anakin half-screamed, but then bit his tongue.

  


"What?" Obi-Wan asked and spun around in amazement.

  


"Um... ah.... she... she's not there!" Anakin said pathetically. "She got released."

  


"All right, I'll call her then." And before Anakin could protest, Obi-Wan had whipped out comlink and was punching in a series of numbers...

  


...an annoying sequence of beeps came from within the closet. 

  


"Sith," Anakin muttered under his breath.

  


Obi-Wan walked slowly over to the door and opened it with a flourish. Out tumbled a very surprised Padmé Amidala, comlink in hand.

  


"Hello, Obi-Wan," she said pleasantly.

  


"What's going on here?" Obi-Wan demanded.

  


Both were at a loss for words.

  


"She uh..."

  


"He um..."

  


"She was looking... looking for some ah... gauze!" Anakin lied.

  


"Yes, gauze," Padmé confirmed. "I came back and all the medical droids were busy, but I needed to change the gauze on my back. Sorry to have disturbed you."

  


"That's quite all right, M'Lady," Obi-Wan said in disbelief. "So you heard about your departure, then?"

  


"Yes. Tomorrow will be fine," she answered.

  


"I'd better go..." Obi-Wan said, obviously desperate to leave.

  


"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Padmé said in her formal, diplomatic voice. 

  


"May the Force be with you, Anakin," he said awkwardly.

  


"May the Force be with you, Master," Anakin replied.

  


"Goodbye," he said and walked out quickly.

  


Padmé and Anakin locked gazes as Obi-Wan closed the door behind him. All they could do was laugh.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


A/N: That was fun! More soon. Please review. 

  


  



	3. Ch 2: Voyage

Chapter 2: Voyage

  


by dreamingofani

  


A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Juls. Good times. Watch out for those fences.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


_You!_

_You've got me where you are_

_It's all for you._

  


_-Our Lady Peace-All For You_

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  


Anakin watched in awe as Padmé stepped out onto the landing platform. She was wearing a velvety scarlet dress that trailed behind her. Thin straps criss-crossed across her back and met at the base of her neck. Her silky brown hair had been straightened and let down to frame her beautiful face. She looked so tempting, Anakin thought. Almost... devious and sinful, in an attractive kind of way. _Breathe in... breathe out..._

  


She came up to him and he led Padmé... no, Senator Amidala. Senator, as long as Obi-Wan was still watching. He led her to the starship, all the while struggling to breathe and fighting the overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her like mad.

  


They reached the ship and he took her delicate hand to help her aboard. He released it quickly, and followed after her in silence. _As long as Obi-Wan is watching, _they thought. Anakin sat down in the pilot's chair and Padmé seated herself in the chair next to him.

  


_As long as he's watching..._

  


  


Anakin set the controls for Naboo. The ship rose up into the sky, away from Coruscant, far away from the Senate and the Jedi...

  


Anakin and Padmé both rose from their chairs at the exact same instant and flew into each other's arms. He pulled her up against his body as close as he could, his hungry lips devouring hers completely.

  


"We-" Padmé was able to say before their lips returned to his as they kissed with all passion and abandon, her tongue freely tasting the sweetness of his mouth.

  


"Should-" she tried again, but was pulled back into their little world, the world where nothing else— not Jedi, not politics— mattered. Their little secret place where they could kiss for days on end and nothing could stop them. It was just Ani and Padmé in this world, as it should be.

  


"Talk!" she finally let out breathlessly. It took all her might to pull away from him, to dive out of the sacred world. Their moment burst, like a little bubble too high in the sky.

  


"What is it, Padmé?" he asked uncertainly.

  


"We should talk," she repeated. "About us."

  


"Oh," Anakin sighed with reluctance. "I'd much rather just kiss you..."

  


She ignored him. "What are we going to do? When I told you I loved you, I didn't really expect to be living the next day..."

  


"Oh so now you regret it?" he replied bitterly, a hint of anger in his tone.

  


She walked closer to him and stroked his cheek, but he pulled away from her touch.

  


"Do you regret it Padmé?" he asked again. "I need to know."

  


Her eyes welled up with tears. "Never..." she whispered breathlessly. 

  


"Then what's the problem?" he asked.

  


"I'm worried about you. What if the Jedi find out?"

  


"Screw the Jedi!" he exclaimed. "They don't matter! I could care less what they think. It doesn't matter, it never will, because I love you more than anything. You are the only important thing. Now, and forever."

  


She felt her knees weaken at his proclamation. All she could do was stare into his loving, earnest eyes. All else seemed to melt away as she stared intently into those shining blue eyes. She could feel his honesty, his love, his pain. Padmé felt as though she was gazing through the window to his soul. She ran into his awaiting arms. Anakin held her tightly, wanting never to let go. He stroked her soft hair and looked into her eyes. Nothing needed to be said, or could be said, for that matter. Padmé knew from his eyes that he was being truthful, and Anakin knew without asking that she loved him just as much as he loved her. 

  


All their insecurities, their problems and their pain, simply faded away in the embrace as they fell back into their little world.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Anakin sat fiddling with the controls in boredom. He turned to Padmé to say something, but found her curled up in her chair, completely asleep. Anakin just stared at her for a moment, simply taking in her arcane beauty. The fabric of her red dress gently flowed to the floor. Her hair was spread across her back, and Anakin smiled at the way she clutched the side of her chair like a pillow. He stood and walked over to her. Ever so gently and reverently, he lifted her out of the swiveling chair and into his arms. He nearly lost control, not because he couldn't lift her, but the sheer sensation of holding her, supporting her warm body, feeling the soft rub of her skin against his nearly drove him mad with an overwhelming love.

  


He started to walk towards her chamber, and she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and looked down upon her face, her closed eyes, her rosy cheeks and her oh-so-kissable lips. He couldn't stop himself, and he planted a little kiss upon them. She smiled in her sleep. 

  


Anakin opened the doors to her chamber with the Force and he walked in. He carefully laid her on the soft bed and wrapped the blankets around her. He sat beside her bed and held her soft hand for a while, before standing to leave. He placed one last kiss on her forehead and muttered against her skin, "I love you, my angel."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Padmé awoke from her peaceful slumber to the sound of blaster shots and the hum of a lightsaber. Only one thought crossed her mind as she jumped out of bed.

  


_Ani!_

  


She ran down to the other end of the ship, where the noises were coming from. She opened the door, ready to jump on Anakin's attackers, or kick them, or something...

  


But she looked in and stopped. She let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door frame to watch, completely breathless. 

  


Anakin was standing in the middle of the room, wielding his blue lightsaber. A small droid hovered above him, shooting random shots at the Jedi. His tunic and cloak lay on the floor next to him, leaving him in only his brown pants. Padmé watched in adoration as he flipped around the room, rapidly swishing his lightsaber to deflect the shots. His bare chest and muscular body flashed before her eyes, and the blue light of his saber reflected in the metal of his arm. 

  


_How can one man be so good-looking?_ she wondered.

  


She was even more amazed when she realized that his eyes were closed, yet he never missed a shot. He moved around the room in perfect rhythm, acting purely on instinct. She spent the next few minutes simply watching him in awe.

  


Finally, the droid ceased fire and shut off. Anakin hooked his lightsaber back on his belt and looked up to see Padmé with a smile on her face.

  


"I love it when you do that..." she whispered into his ear before pulling him in close and kissing him for nearly the hundredth time that day. 

  


Whispered I love you's filled the air as Anakin settled down in the pilot chair again, preparing to land on Naboo.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


A/N: Hmm that was pretty fluffy. So was chapter one. Expect that for a bit longer—they haven't even gotten married yet! And maybe a little steamy. But not TOO steamy, I hope. Let me know if I'm crossing the line. 

  


And of course, please review. You don't even have to write a long one! More soon, I swear. I have more time to write now that it's Spring Break. Wahoo! 

  


  


  



	4. Chapter 3: Denca Dreams

Chapter 3: Denca Dreams 

  


by dreamingofani

  


A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. B, my fifth grade teacher, who one day wanted to see me write a novel. This'll just have to do for now.

  


And readers, please look at the A/N at the end when you're done

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  


_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_cuz I know that you feel me somehow_

_you're the closest to heaven _

_that I'll ever be_

_and I don't want to go home right now_

  


_When all I can taste is this moment_

_and all I can breathe is your life_

_well sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

  


_And I don't want the world to see me_

_cuz I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

  


_-Goo Goo Dolls-Iris_

  


_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  


Padmé was meeting with Queen Jamillia again in the giant throne room. Everyone else seemed engaged in the conversation, but Anakin stood off in the corner, staring at Padmé and caught up in his own little daydream.

  


"....and that's when Count Dooku escaped," Anakin heard Padmé say, and he snapped out of his reverie. He looked around to see every head shaking in disapproval. 

  


"I am glad I could hear this from you, Padmé," came the heavily accented voice of the Nubian Queen. "However, it seems that you have endured enough for now. You deserve a rest."

  


"Well, it's not like there's much I can do in the Senate," Padmé said bitterly.

  


"I know," the Queen replied with equal distaste. "But, I've said it before, and I'll say it again: We must keep our faith in democracy."

  


"Yes, I agree, your highness. I must go now. Thank you for your time," she said with a bow, and Anakin followed suit. Padmé led the way out of the grand chamber. Once they were out of sight of the Queen and her attendants, Anakin took Padmé's hand as they walked through the palace. She was seething, and Anakin wanted to relax her a bit.

  


"What would you like to do today, love?" he asked her.

  


She just ignored him and began rambling on about the Republic and Palpatine and how much she loathed Jar-Jar at that moment.

  


"Shhh... Padmé, forget about them. All right? Today is our day," he said softly as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

  


"Yeah, okay."

  


"So what'll it be? Hiking in the countryside? Visiting old ruins?" he offered.

  


"How 'bout we go back to the resort for a romantic evening alone?" she suggested with a grin.

  


"Mmmm," Anakin sighed with pleasure. The cab pulled up, and Anakin helped her into the back seat before clambering in himself. 

  


"Lake Country Resort, please," Padmé said to the driver. He nodded and started to drive away.

  


Halfway through the ride, he looked back to see the two humans had fallen asleep in each others arms. He was dripping with jealousy. 

  


"Will this day never end?" the green-winged creature sighed.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


When the couple arrived at the resort, they tried to retrace everything they did there the first time. They stood on the balcony overlooking the lake, in the same spot as before. He kissed her as he had done before, only this time, Padmé didn't object. Memories of that glorious first kiss floated back— it wasn't that long ago, but already things were drastically different. _It's amazing what time can do to anything, really_, Padmé thought as her lips pulled away from his. 

  


"C'mon Padmé, let's go inside," he whispered, and held out his arm for her to take. She did so with a smile, and he led her inside. 

  


"Would you like some dinner?" he asked.

  


"Yes, that would be great."

  


So Anakin arranged for Nandi to prepare their food. After he emerged from the kitchen, Padmé gripped his hand firmly and dragged him off to her chamber, where she sat him down on her bed. He pulled her down with him, but she objected and stood. Padmé began to rummage through her trunks, throwing her garments aside. 

  


"What are you looking for, Padmé?" he asked playfully. She didn't respond, but continued sorting through piles of clothes. Finally, she pulled out a data pad and a news chip from a couple of days ago. She closed her trunks and sat down next to him on the bed. Padmé handed him the data pad and wrapped her arms around his body. She rested her head against his as he began to read. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting scent of her Anakin.

  


"I want you to know," she told him.

  


She felt his muscles tense up as he read the headline. 

  


_Wealthy Prince of Alderaan to Wed Former Queen of Naboo, As Per Nubian Tradition_

  


Anakin looked above to see a picture of a handsome, dark-haired man in nobility robes. He was grinning broadly. Anakin read the article uncomfortably. It told of his riches and his immense political power. He became more upset as the article went on, wondering how he could ever compare to a man like this. But then Anakin read the last sentence, and the data pad fell out of his hand and on to the floor.

  


_Surprisingly, however, Senator Amidala did not accept._

  


His breathing was a bit ragged, and he just stared at the wall. After a moment, he turned to Padmé. She was still draped across him, her grip tighter than ever. 

  


"Anakin, please don't be mad," she whispered.

  


"Why didn't you marry him, Padmé? He was rich, he could have helped you, he-" Anakin had to take a deep breath to let the words come out.

  


"He wasn't you," she replied simply, and planted a little kiss on his cheek.

  


Anakin's heart was nearly beating out of his chest. _Oh gods,_ he thought. _Oh Force..._ He pulled her closer to him, tears brimming in his eyes. He struggled to breathe, more so than usual. She curled up against him, and he rested his cheek atop her hair, his tears mingling with her brown curls. Padmé pulled his face down to be level with hers, and she rested her forehead against his. By this time, tears were running down her face, too. He hungrily pulled her in for a deep kiss, their tears mixing on each other's cheeks. They pulled away and Anakin scooted back to the headboard of the bed. He leaned his back against it and invited her into his lap. Padmé obliged and snuggled in to him. He securely wrapped his arms around her, and her senses went wild, his touch sending electric nerves throughout her body. They closed their eyes and sat in each other's arms for quite some time. Anakin wanted to register everything about this moment— the softness of her skin, the delicate scent of her hair, her intoxicating presence in the Force. Finally, Padmé crawled out of their embrace.

  


"I have to get dressed for dinner."

  


"Okay, Padmé. See you," he said, and he kissed her briefly before walking out and closing the door behind him.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Anakin sat at the table, waiting. All the place settings were out, a bottle of wine stood in the center of the table, and Teckla was ready to serve the first course. _Where's Padmé? _he wondered. He stared out in the direction of her chamber, and he had to physically stop himself from shaking with anticipation. He couldn't stop running terrible hypothetical situations through his head. _What will she say? What if..._

  


Anakin's thoughts were interrupted as Padmé strolled in. If he had thought she couldn't be more beautiful than yesterday, he was sorely mistaken. Tonight she wore a backless, sleeveless dress of midnight blue satin. Tiny silver sparkles shimmered and glistened in the light of the sunset, accentuating the folds of silky fabric. Two straps crossed behind her neck, tying in the back. A long slit ran up her side, exposing most of her lower leg as she walked. Half of her curly hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail behind her ears, letting the rest fall gently down her exposed back. She wore strapped high-heeled silver sandals, and a silver wire bracelet spiraled down her upper arm. She truly looked like an angel, descended from the stars.

  


_Breathe in... Breathe out..._ Anakin had to think yet again.

  


As Padmé walked into the dining room, she, too, had to consciously remind herself to breathe. She saw Anakin sitting in one of the tall chairs at the table, his back to the window behind him. The light from the sunset surrounded him, illuminating his entire body. The giant rays of color and light seemed to radiate from the depths of his soul instead of the setting sun. It reminded her of their last dinner, when she had opened the door... She could tell that he was just as amazed by her presence as she was by his, maybe even more so, despite how he tried to hide it. 

  


She sat down in the other chair and Nandi came in to serve the salad, while Teckla poured the deep red Nubian wine. The salad was full of crunchy greens and topped with a tangy dressing and crushed pepper. They ate politely and conversed about Padmé's time as a Queen and Senator, or of Anakin's adventures with Obi-Wan. After the salad, they ate a creamy brown soup, followed by the main course of a kind of spicy pasta mixed with vegetables. Finally, the desert came around, and Anakin grinned as Nandi set a plate of cream-colored, puffy cookies on the table. He could see the childish excitement on Padmé's face.

  


"Dencas! How fun! I haven't eaten these since I was a little girl."

  


She reached for her first denca. She bit off a corner and shook it until the prize embedded in the center fell out into her awaiting hand.

  


"Ooh!" she exclaimed and giggled in delight as she slipped the pink elastic bracelet on to her wrist.

  


"Your turn, Ani."

  


He reached for a denca and slowly brought it to his lips. He stopped for a minute and stared at Padmé.

  


"C'mon, Ani! Open it!" she giggled, rather giddy from the wine.

  


"I don't know..." he said teasingly.

  


"Come on, Anakin. The anticipation is killing me!"

  


He brought it back to his mouth and gently licked the edge before slowly taking a bite. He waited before he had swallowed it all, and he licked his lips before attempting to remove his prize. All the while, Padmé was on the edge of her seat with feigned anticipation. He finally gave the cookie a shake, and out popped a tightly folded paper crown. He unfolded it and placed it jauntily atop his head.

  


"Hey! I thought I was the royalty here!" Padmé exclaimed as he popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth. He finished it and shrugged.

  


Her hand reached out to take another denca, but the cookie floated out of her grasp. 

  


"Anakin! Not this again!" she said through a fit of giggles.

  


"You know you love it, Padmé."

  


She kept reaching for the denca, but Anakin continually pulled it away with a dramatic wave of his hand. Slightly exasperated, she grabbed for it one more time when she thought he wasn't paying attention. But he pulled it away again. She gave up, and he let the denca float to her , finally stopping before her lips. She bit into it delicately, and held out her hand to catch the prize. Anakin took a deep breath and brought the denca up above her hand, flipped it in the air, and shook it vigorously with the Force. 

  


A glittering diamond ring dropped into her palm. She sucked in a huge breath and stared at it, unable to speak. Anakin rose from his chair and knelt down beside her.

  


"Padmé, will you marry me?"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


A/N: DUH DUH DUN. What a place to stop. Well, I'm sure everyone knows what will happen. But you never know! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Please review. May the Force be with you.

  


Okay guys. That was a present (I NEVER post two days in a row. Unheard of). In exchange for such a lovely gift, I need your help with something. I started writing this story in my notebook in the middle of January. I've devoted a lot of time and effort in the name of this obsession. And this obsession is driving me crazy. So I'm thinking of stopping. I mean, think about it. I've been working on this since January, and I haven't even gotten past what happens in Episode II yet. I wish I could just wish my obsession away (hehe Anakin LOL). And it's becoming harder and harder for me to write. I love writing, but I want to do my own stuff instead of stealing all George Lucas' plot ideas. But I don't want to abandon you guys. So I was thinking of turning this in to an Episode 2 and a half, which explains everything in towards the end and ends at the wedding. And that way it will stay happy. No evil. No Vader. And I have at least two more short stories that I will do about Ani and Padmé. After that, you can read my stuff on FictionPress.net. Is that okay with you? Please tell me what you think. Or if anyone has some other ideas or has a burning desire to tell me to keep going, just click the review button. It's right down there. I'm going to sleep on it tonight and I will take any input you give me in to account before I make a decision. Thanks. You guys are the greatest.

  


Love,

dreamingofani

  


  


  



	5. Chapter 4: Moonlight and Stardust

Chapter 4: Moonlight and Star Dust

  


by: dreamingofani

  


A/N: This chapter is dedicated to you!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


_So what you wished for could come true_

_You aren't surprised love, are you?_

  


-Guster-What You Wished For

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Before she could even think about it, about the consequences or the problems they would face, Padmé reacted. She pulled Anakin close to her face.

  


"Yes..." she breathed against his skin before kissing him. She acted on something more than her undying love, more than her desire, more than her desperate need to be with him. It was almost as though something bigger had compelled her to utter that one word to him. Something bigger, more powerful, than her or Anakin or the Jedi... It wasn't that she would have said no, but she knew she couldn't have, even if she had wanted to. It was a very odd feeling. Almost like she was inevitably destined to marry him...

  


The drew apart and Anakin carefully slipped the ring onto her awaiting finger. They abandoned the rest of their dinner and walked outside, hand in hand. The sun had set, and the sky had turned a deep midnight blue. Thousands of twinkling stars spread across the vast sky. Padmé found a place by the water and she lay down, pulling Anakin into her arms. She felt the love and warmth pouring out of his heart, and she only pulled him in closer. They looked across the gently rippling lake that reflected the light of the stars. 

  


Padmé took his hand and reached his finger up to point to different constellations in the sky— the goddess of wisdom and beauty, the goddess of love, the god of fate and destiny. He smiled at her knowledge and the kind of innocent moment they were sharing.

  


"Isn't it funny to think about the stars?" Anakin whispered in her ear.

  


"What do you mean?" she asked and rolled over to face him.

  


"Well, just how far away they are, but so close at the same time. It takes years for the light to travel all this way, and when it finally does, it's like looking at the star light of thousands of years ago. A star could be dead for all we know, but we are still bathed in their magnificent light. It's breathtaking," Anakin said quietly and stared up at the sky.

  


Padmé stayed on her side as Anakin continued to gape at the stars. She traced a finger across his chest, smiling at his apparent awe. 

  


"Look, Padmé..." he breathed to her. Their eyes looked up to see a single star fall across the sky, leaving behind a trail of brilliant white light. 

  


"You're my shooting star, Ani," she whispered delicately.

  


"And you're my angel, Padmé," he told her before trapping her soft lips in a kiss. "My angel..." he repeated dreamily.

  


They stood up and kissed again in the moonlight, stardust falling all around them.

  


Anakin felt her shiver in his arms. He removed his long cloak and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. 

  


"You're cold," he whispered.

  


"No," she said stubbornly and pulled him back to her by his robes. Her arms slid up to his shoulders, crossing her wrists behind his neck. Her hands crept up to his hair, where she playfully entwined her fingers in his little ponytail. This time she felt him shiver. He pulled back again.

  


"Well I'm cold!" he said with a chuckle. She took his arm and Anakin led her inside. They went to the living room, where a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace. They snuggled into one of the cushiony couches facing the fire.

  


"Anakin?" Padmé asked uncertainly after a moment.

  


"Mmm?"

  


"Have you thought about it at all?" Padmé asked.

  


"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, obviously trying to avoid this conversation.

  


"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Anakin Skywalker. I mean, what about your commitment to the Order? What will the Jedi say?" she asked with concern.

  


"I told you, Padmé, they don't matter. We can try and keep it quiet, I'd love it if they don't find out. But I love you more. I don't care if they discover us, because we will have each other, and that is the only thing that will ever matter to me."

  


"All right. But when? I'm going to be busy with the Senate and you'll be finishing your training for the next few months..." she trailed off.

  


"Tomorrow, then," he said simply.

  


"Tomorrow?" she asked in surprise. "I think-"

  


"Don't think," he whispered and leaned down to kiss her.

  


"All right, handsome. Tomorrow it is, then."

  


They sat on the sofa until the fire burned low, and Padmé had to stifle a yawn. 

  


"Time to get you to bed, Senator," Anakin said formally.

  


"Yes, Jedi," Padmé replied, playing along.

  


She rose and trailed off in to her chamber, Anakin following not far behind.

  


"Go—od night," he said through a yawn and he slumped off in the direction of his room, but she grabbed his arm and swiftly pulled him into her. 

  


"And where are you going?" she asked seductively.

  


"My chamber?" he asked innocently.

  


"Oh no you're not," she said as she dragged him off with her. "You're coming with me, and you're going to hold me until I fall asleep."

  


"Yes, Padmé," he said in feigned exasperation. 

  


She pulled him into her chamber, where she shoved him onto her giant canopy bed.

  


"Wait here, I need to change," she said firmly, and she walked into her spacious closet, shutting the door behind her.

  


Anakin pulled off his clunky Jedi boots and his robes, leaving him with only his pants and a flimsy undershirt. He put his clothes in a neat pile beside the nightstand, and he placed his lightsaber on top. He leaned back in the soft bed, waiting for Padmé to emerge from the depths of her walk-in closet.

  


Moments later, she appeared, wearing a gracefully fitting white nightgown. She came up to him and kissed him briefly on the lips before sliding into bed next to him. 

  


'That nightgown looks awfully familiar..." he started. " Didn't you wear that on Coruscant? I never thought I would see you wear something twice..."

  


"Hey! Shut up!" she exclaimed and slapped him playfully.

  


"They sat in silence for a moment, until she spoke.

  


"Thank you for a wonderful day, Ani."

  


"Thank you, angel."

  


Padmé smiled inside herself. She loved it when he called her that.

  


"Goodnight, Ani."

  


"G'night, angel of mine..." he whispered into her ear. And, as promised, he wrapped her up in his arms, holding her and rocking her until she drifted off to sleep.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


A/N: Ahh, fluffy, huh? It's been fun. Look for more later! Please review— that's the only way it can get any better, and it's encouragement for me to keep writing...

  



	6. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan

  


by dreamingofani

  


A/N: This one's dedicated to Mickey, my number-one middle school friend.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


_I wanna always feel like part of this was mine_

_I wanna fall in love tonight_

_Here tonight._

  


_-Jimmy Eat World-Praise Chorus_

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Padmé woke before the light of dawn could sneak into her room. Pulling herself out of Anakin's embrace, she rose reluctantly from her warm bed. She dressed quickly in a simple lavender dress, and she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Padmé quickly scribbled a note that she left on her pillow, kissed Anakin's cheek, and stepped out into the darkness of early morning.

  


She hired a cab, and waited impatiently for it to arrive. She couldn't stop running the plan through her head. _They can't see me... No one can find out..._

  


She stepped swiftly into the backseat of the cab, and she silently whispered directions to the driver. Padmé then leaned back into the cushiony soft of the peeling leather seat. Her eyelids grew heavy. _Just a little nap..._ she thought before falling asleep...

  


_She looked around to find herself in a dark, unrecognizable ship. She was lying on the cold metal floor, but she couldn't get up, despite her efforts. She called for help, for Anakin, for anyone, but no one called back. Suddenly, everything around her began to spin into one giant blur. It spun faster and faster with every dizzying second. Finally, when Padmé thought she could take no more, the spinning stopped abruptly. She was in the exact same spot as before, still unable to move. Hundreds, thousands of people around her were engaged in deadly battle, seemingly unaware of her presence. She recognized many of the people as members of the Senate. Most of them were carrying blasters, trying to fend off the enemy, but with little success. She saw Senator after Senator, each dressed in their finest robes, fall to the ground and simply fade out of existence. She looked over to see that the enemy army was composed of droids, droidekas, and— other Senators! She stared at them in shock and disbelief, unable to respond. Green and red blasts fired all around her, and the agonizing cries of the dying Senators reached her ears. She wanted desperately to get up, to help them, to run away..._

  


"Miss? Miss?" came the voice of the driver as he prodded her uncertainly. "We have arrived."

  


Padmé's eyes snapped open. It took her a minute to register the moment. 

  


"Miss?"

  


"Ah, yes. Here you are," she said, and dug through her pockets to find some credits to give him. "Thank you."

  


She stepped out and watched the cab rise and speed out of sight. She stood, staring off into the distance, completely puzzled by the dream she'd just had...

  


She snapped out of her reverie and began to walk towards an vine-covered old house. Her house. The sun was barely rising, so she knew her parents and her sister were still fast asleep. Good.

  


She climbed the familiar, cracked stone steps to her front door and she took a key out from her bag. She carefully opened the door, making sure not to let it creak. She silently crept along the hallway, stopping every so often to listen for any sign of movement. Relieved, she reached the door to her chamber. Padmé tiptoed inside and and opened her spacious closet. She flipped through dress after dress, looking.. Finally, she found the garment she was searching for. She smiled and reverently lifted it off of the rack. It was cream white with a flowered trim, and it flowed well to the ground. TheWedding Dress. It had been passed down from mother to daughter, from sister to sister in her family. Her grandmother had worn it, as did her mother, as did Sola. She never thought the day would come, but now it was her turn. She _had _to have it. She wouldn't get married without it. 

  


She smiled again and held the lovely dress up to herself and looked in the mirror. She sucked in a breath. _Wow..._ She kept turning and spinning, looking at herself from all different angles. She knew she should have left by now, but she couldn't quite pull herself away from her reflection.

  


"Padmé... Padmé? Is that you?"

  


Padmé's pleasant thoughts were interrupted as she heard her sister's groggy voice coming from down the hall. She bunched up the dress and quickly shoved it in her trunk, shutting the lid just as Sola walked in. 

  


"Padmé? What are you doing here?" Sola asked as she pulled her little sister in for a hug.

  


She needed an excuse... and quick!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Anakin stirred as the light of day crept through a crack in the curtains, bathing him in heavenly light. He rolled over, expecting to find Padmé sleeping soundly beside him, but only her delicate scent remained on the sheets. Rather surprised, and somewhat disappointed, he sat up in bed, and immediately found a sheet of heavy paper folded on her pillow. _Anakin_, it said in Padmé's neat script. He opened it and read.

  


_Dearest Anakin, Ani, my strong Jedi protector, my shooting star,_

  


_As much as it pains me to leave your side for even a second, my love, I have something important to take care of. It's not about politics, I swear, if that's what you're thinking. I'll be back by late morning. I love you forever._

  


_Padmé _

  


Anakin smiled a bit as he folded the paper, tucking it away in his pocket. He climbed out of bed and walked into the fresher, preparing for a big day ahead.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"I, uh... I forgot something last time I was here. Well now I've got it. Gotta go, bye!" she said hurriedly.

  


"Oh no, you don't. What's going on Padmé? We've been worried about you...I heard about Geonosis. Are you okay?" she asked with concern. "And why in the name of Naboo did you go there in the first place, Padmé?"

  


_Because I fell desperately in love_, Padmé thought. 

  


"Yes, I'm fine Sola. But I'm in a big hurry. Huge Senate meeting. Gotta leave for Coruscant right away. Good to see you, Sola," she said, and ran out of the room before Sola could object. "Oh, and Sola..." she called from down the hall. "Don't tell mom and dad I was here, okay?"

  


Sola just nodded, and waved goodbye to her baby sister. When she was sure she'd left, Sola went into Padmé's closet, looking... She felt around in the special corner... 

  


The dress was gone.

  


_I knew it!_ Sola thought, and returned to her bed with a smile.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


"Ani!" Padmé called into the seemingly vacant lake house. "Ani!" 

  


She found him sitting on her bed, meditating again. She tried to leave, but he snapped out of his trance and scooped her up in a hug. Her lips sought out his in a desperate attempt to cover up her problem at the moment. He felt her urgency and could sense her anxiety, despite her attempts at concealing it. Anakin pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

  


"Padmé, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

  


"Nothing," she told him unconvincingly. "Nothing!" she said again.

"Padmé..."

  


She began to twirl his Padawan braid seductively, catching his gaze in her sultry eyes. 

  


"Padmé, stop..."

  


She kissed his neck all over, closing her eyes and lingering passionately. She almost had him for a moment as he gradually gave in to her seductions, letting down all his senses. It was a fleeting moment, and Anakin quickly regained control, pulling back and stopping her in mid-kiss. 

  


"Tell me what's wrong. What were you doing this morning, Padmé?" 

  


She hesitated, and he added, "It's okay. You can talk to me."

  


He pulled her into his arms, and they sat down in one of the plush armchairs in the room. She leaned into him, feeding off of his warmth.

  


"Well..." she began. "This morning, I woke up really early, and I went to my parents' house."

  


"Why?"

  


"Because of the dress." Seeing his confusion, she explained. "There is this very special wedding dress that has been passed down for generations in my family... and now it's my turn." She blushed. "I had to get it, so I left early so no one would see me."

  


"But?"

  


"But Sola caught me. I hid the dress and made a lame excuse, but she's not stupid. I think she knows," Padmé said. "I hope I haven't ruined it, Ani."

  


"No. Never," he said comfortingly and pulled her in closer. "It'll be okay. It's just your sister."

  


"Really?"

  


"Really," he said. "And if we are found out, we will face the consequences together."

  


"Promise?"

  


"Promise," he confirmed, and leaned down to kiss her. 


	7. Chapter 6: You ARE an Angel

Chapter 6: You _Are_ an Angel

  


by: dreamingofani

  


A/N: I dedicate this chapter to Emily (My Emmy), and our brilliant idea for an explosions class that is officially our long-standing joke of the year. Here's to you, Emmy. Love, Seymore (LOL) 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you I'm alone_

_And I'd rather be in love with you._

  


_Turn out the lights now_

_To see is to believe_

_I just want you near me_

_I just want you here with me_

_And I'd give up everything only for you_

_It's the least that I could do._

  


_-Michelle Branch- I'd Rather Be in Love_

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~_

  


The sun was beginning to set over the lake, with thousands of brilliant colors of light reflecting upon the glistening water. Anakin Skywalker stood on a rose-covered balcony that overlooked the lake. He leaned against the railing, looking out over the water. He closed his eyes and took in a deep, relaxing breath.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Padmé was in her closet, putting on her dress. She finished and took a deep breath. The dress fit like a dream, magically following her every curve. She was rather amazed, especially after always hearing Sola complain about it not fitting right. But that had always been the first rule of the Wedding Dress: no alterations. Padmé was pleased that it fit so well, and it was very satisfying to know that it was finally hers. And that maybe _she _could pass it on someday.

  


She put the headdress atop her head and closed her eyes. She turned around to face the mirror, opened them and...

  


She sucked in a breath of amazement. She never thought she would see this day, though she had secretly dreamed of it forever. 

  


It was time. She had butterflies in her stomach, but then an image of Anakin flashed through her mind. Him giggling in the fields, his innocent and carefree soul...

  


And then she knew that this was the right thing to do, the best thing she would ever do in her life. Too bad her family couldn't be here to see her... Well, some sacrifices had to be made for the sake of secrecy. 

  


She took another steadying breath and walked out towards the balcony.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by a warm Force-feeling that washed over him completely. That feeling, that presence that he knew better than any other. He straightened up and looked towards the end of the balcony. He felt very nervous of what was to come.

  


But then he saw his bride approaching, and every feeling of anxiety and self-doubt within him completely melted away. He stood in awe of all that she was. He was transfixed by her beauty, much like he had been the first time they met in Watto's shop. Her sweet little smile arrested his breath. He couldn't help but smile himself.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Padmé saw him, standing there, so patient. A deep kind of love shined through his brilliant blue eyes, and Padmé could feel her knees weaken beneath her. But she kept walking, towards her Anakin, whose golden hair glimmered in the sunlight, whose hands were outstretched, waiting to be entwined with hers.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Her white dress flowed to the ground and trailed behind her. Intricate designs covered the creamy white fabric. A simple matching headdress adorned her curly hair, with only a few soft curls peeking out the sides. Anakin had seen her so many times, in all sorts of dresses. Each moment, every second of her beauty, had been burned into his memory. But of all those days, all her outfits, never had he seen her as beautiful as this. She was only feet away, but every nerve, every fiber of his being positively pulsed her name. His entire body ached for her. Closer, closer she walked. But every step she took seemed like an eternity to each of them. It took all her self-control to not sprint into his arms. But she finished her march properly. _Step...step...breathe..._

  


Finally, she stood before him. Padmé stared into her firey blue eyes, and he into her alluring brown ones. They remained trapped, in awe of each other.

  


Anakin opened his mouth to whisper, but his eyes never left hers.

  


"Are you an angel?" he breathed.

  


Padmé smiled at the memory of the innocent little boy she had first known, the boy who very much existed within the handsome man standing before her.

  


They heard a man clear his throat, and they looked up to see an aged Nubian Holy Man, dressed in the traditional ceremonial robes. 

  


"Shall we begin?" the man asked. Anakin nodded.

  


"Do you have two valid witnesses?"

  


"Yes, those two droids," Anakin said, indicating Artoo and Threepio.

  


"Excellent," the man said, clearing his throat once more.

  


"We are gathered here on this day," he began, reciting the ancient Nubian texts of marriage. "To bring together the souls of this man and this woman, who have risen above all other obstacles, and declared their undying love to each other for all eternity." He paused for a moment. "Anakin Skywalker, do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, to love and to care for, until Death do you part?"

  


"I do," Anakin said without hesitation.

  


"Would you like to add anything to this vow?"

  


"Padmé," he started."My love, my beautiful love. You are my life, Padmé, my very soul. I pledge myself entirely to you. I will love you forever, and I will be with you always. We may someday be apart in body, but our hearts, our souls are connected forevermore. I have always loved you. Even from the moment I met you, in the stench of Watto's shop, I knew that I would marry you someday. I will give anything, do anything, just for the honor of being your husband. I am your protector, Padmé, and you are my angel," he spoke earnestly. Padmé felt her heart beating through her chest.

  


"And do you, Padmé Amidala, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, to love and to care for, until Death do you part?"

  


"I do..." Padmé breathed.

  


"Would you care to add anything to this vow?"

  


"Anakin...Ani...you have always been watching over me. I never worry about harm coming to me, as long as my brave Jedi is by my side. You once saved my planet from the Trade Federation, but even greater, you have saved me from myself. I love you deeply, and hiding my love from you, from myself, is the mistake of all mistakes. I will love you forever, my shooting star..."

  


"I now pronounce you husband and wife. May you always be together, forever and across the stars. Anakin, you may kiss the bride."

  


Anakin reached out his hand, and Padmé took it in her own. She grasped his mechanical hand as well, much to his surprise. He gently pulled her into his arms, and he closed his eyes as her lips delicately warmed his. It was so honest, so passionate, breathless. Their lips finally pulled away, and they seemed to stare into each other's souls, taking in this beautiful moment and everything they'd just done. They turned and stood side by side, facing the breathtaking Nubian sunset. The radiant colors reflected off the water and illuminated Padmé's face. 

  


"Come here..." Anakin whispered and pulled her into a tight embrace. They both stood, staring off over the sunset, Anakin's arms wrapped snugly around his wife. He began to sing an old lullaby gently into her ear.

  


"As I look into your sparkling eyes, I am swept up by this rushing tide..." 

  


Padmé smiled.

  


"Until the worlds fall and the oceans rise..." he whispered.

  


"...I will always want you by my side," Padmé finished in a whisper. The sun had fully set behind the mountains, and hints of darkness crept in around them. She leaned up and kissed him. 

  


"Oh, Anakin, I love you so..." she whispered against his cheek.

  


"I love you too, my Padmé. Mrs. Skywalker..." he said, and finished with one of his trademark goofy grins. She erupted into a fit of giggles. He seized the opportunity and scooped her up into his arms. She giggled again, but Anakin silenced her in a kiss. He drew back, and she very seriously wrapped her arms around his neck. The fabric of her dress spread across his arms, and he carried her inside the resort and into their room, completely disregarding the droids. He gently laid her down on the silky sheets of their bed. He carefully removed his cloak and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, reveling in his touch and the press of his body against hers. She pulled him down for another hungry kiss, and she forcefully began to peel off his robes. He devoured her body with kisses.

  


"You _are_ an angel," he finally decided, after ten years of wondering. She pulled him back into her arms, where she felt he belonged for all time.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


A/N: Well, the moment we've all been waiting for. Two more chapters coming up soon.

  



	8. Chapter 7: Ani's Secret Lake

Chapter 7: Ani's Secret Lake

by dreamingofani

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my mom Chris (hehe I believe....). I think saying that one word is a compliment in itself, and I shall dedicate this to her EVEN THOUGH she doesn't like Hayden Christensen. For shame. But she is still a good person, as impossible as that may sound after hearing that previous statement. I love you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_The world I loved_

_the tears I cried _

_to be part of the wave_

_can't stop._

_Ever wondered if it's all for you?_

_-Red Hot Chili Peppers-Can't Stop_

Anakin awoke the next morning in a state of all-consuming bliss. He opened his eyes to see Padmé with a little grin on her sleeping face. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly, and her once-neat curly hair was a bit tousled and tangled. The silk sheets only partially covered her body, now wrapped in a thin nightgown. Anakin smiled and looked to the floor, where the blankets lay crumpled and forgotten. Their feet poked out of the bottom of the sheets. Anakin tickled her crimson-painted toes with his own and played with her silky, soft hair. He took a deep breath, drinking in her intoxicating scent. 

Padmé began to stir. 

"Mmm, Ani..." she sighed, her eyes still closed.

His mind raced.

"Mmm hmm," he agreed, closing his eyes too and wrapping his arms around her. 

"I love you Anakin...I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Padmé...No words could ever tell you how much..."

They lay in silence for a few moments, still in an acute state of shock. It was still hard to believe. He'd done everything he'd ever dreamed of since he was ten years old. She'd filled that empty space in her heart that she had always denied existed, but secretly wondered how to fill. Their souls were bound together forever, never to be torn apart. 

"What should we do today, Ani?" Padmé asked with a kiss.

"Well, I did have something planned...but it's a surprise," Anakin said, smiling wide.

"What?" she asked, and Anakin began to laugh. "Tell me!" she demanded.

Anakin managed to shake his head through his fit of childish giggles.

"Ugh," she said in mock outrage."You're no fun."

"Padmé..."

"Humph," she mumbled and turned away from him.

He swiftly reached over and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her, his fingers quickly titillating her entire body. Her peals of laughter sounded in his ears, and Anakin couldn't help but giggle himself. 

"No one ever told me you were ticklish," Anakin said over her laughter. 

Finally, Padmé pulled away from his touch, and she began to tickle him herself.

"Revenge!" she cried.

He began to roll around, shrieking with laughter.

"Mercy!" he gasped, but she tickled him some more. She smiled at his innocent laughter, thinking back to the little boy on Tatooine...

At last, Anakin managed to grip her wrists, halting her tickling. The effect was still upon them, however, and each would let out a little contagious chuckle every few seconds. They got trapped in one another's eyes yet again, and several silent moments passed before Anakin seized the opportunity and reached up to tickle her. She giggled again, and Anakin pulled her down for a kiss. His lips began to devour hers completely, and Padmé pressed her lips against his just as insistently. All thoughts were driven out of his mind as he kissed her. Anakin felt a giant wave of uncontrollable emotion sweep over him. He couldn't think clearly. His mind, his consciousness, spiraled in a state of confusion. The effect that she had on him was silky, addictive, stronger than even the Force. Padmé, too, could feel everything else melt away. All that was left was the press of his sweet lips against hers, and an overwhelming desire, a full-body ache for him.

Suddenly, Padmé's lips pulled back in mid-kiss as the high-pitched beeps of her comlink, resting upon the shelf above the bed, reached their ears. She let out a groan.

"Just let it ring," he whispered into her ear, and he brought his lips up to meet hers again.

But after a while, the comlink was still beeping. Padmé, with one arm still wrapped around Anakin's neck, reached up with the other, feeling around for the comlink. She slammed the off button, and the machine lost balance and fell, narrowly missing Anakin's head. But he didn't even flinch, and he continued to kiss his new wife

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Anakin...where are you taking me?" Padmé demanded.

"Oh, you'll see..." he replied teasingly. They sat in a roofless red speeder. Anakin was driving, and Padmé sat in the passenger seat. They were driving over Naboo country, with the lush, green fields and small villages passing underneath them. Anakin abruptly accelerated, and Padmé shrieked in delight. Her long hair was flying behind her in the breeze. Anakin looked over and grinned.

"Okay, Padmé, close your eyes."

"Why, Ani?"

"It's a surprise," he replied. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then close your eyes."

Padmé obliged, and Anakin began to land. Once on firm ground, Anakin stepped out and opened Padmé's door. He took her hand and helped her out.

"Okay, you can look...for now."

Padmé's eyes snapped open. She looked around to see a dense forest. Tall, aged trees grew around them, stretching up high enough to touch the sky.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"We're not there yet. It's a bit of a hike. You up for it?" he asked.

"Yes," was her simple reply.

So they set off. Anakin took her hand and they walked towards a narrow dirt path. Anakin was wearing the usual Jedi robes, and Padmé wore lavender pants and a matching shirt with slits completely down the flared sleeves.

A bit later, Padmé was struggling to keep up with Anakin, who was practically running up the path. She wasn't out of shape at all, but keeping up with a honed Jedi Padawan was another story. And he was from Tatooine, and therefore seemingly immune to the blazing hot sun.

Sensing her unease, he slowed down to a walk.

"Almost there... it's just around the corner..." he said.

The path curved, and they followed it to it's end.

"It's just a bunch of trees, Anakin."

"Look..." he whispered, and pulled back a few tree branches. He stepped through, and Padmé followed.

She found herself in the middle of a clearing. Feet away was a secluded little lake, waterfalls and all.

"Oh, Ani..." she gasped.

"Wanna know the best part?" he teased.

"What?"

"No one even knows this place exists," he said with a mischievous grin. Padmé smiled back.

'C'mon. Let's go for a swim."

Anakin reached into the small bag he was carrying, and pulled out Padmé's swimsuit. He tossed it to her. He kicked off his boots, set aside his utility belt, and pulled off his shirt. He waded out into the water while she changed, and he dunked his head underwater, letting the crystal clear lake water cool his body.

"Come on in, Padmé. The water's..." He became silent as he watched her stand atop one of the giant rocks surrounding the lake. She reared back and leaped off the rock, laughing as her body rushed to meet the cool water. She finally hit, and the refreshing coldness spread throughout her entire body. She rose to the surface and pulled the hair out of her eyes. Anakin swam over to her, a look of utter surprise on his face.

"What, you think the female Senator won't be the first one to jump off the rocks?" she asked with a laugh.

He laughed as well. "Not at all, milady."

"Yes you do," she said, but swam into his arms nonetheless.

"Meh," he said and shrugged, pulling her in close.

They swam around for a while. Then Anakin climbed up the highest rock with a grin. His wet feet slapped against the hard stone, leaving watery imprints after each step. He reached the top and paused for a moment, seemingly contemplating his next move. Padmé stopped swimming, She craned her neck up in the direction of the rock and squinted her eyes to shield them from the bright sun. _This'll be good_, she thought. 

He ran back and soared off the edge. He closed his eyes and extended his arms. Then, not even guided by the Force, he began spinning around in a series of impressive mid-air flips. He wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them into his chest before hitting the water with the impact of a falling boulder. Huge sprays of water rose up , crashing down on him and an astonished Padmé.

"Show-off," she muttered under her breath, but laughed despite herself.

Anakin's head popped out of the crystal clear water just in time to hear her. 

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said with a mischievous grin, and gripped her hand. He dragged her along out of the water and up to the highest rock. 

"What now?" she asked and let go o his hand.

"Trust me. Now take my hand."

She did

"Ready?" he asked.

"I was born ready."

"No, you were born beautiful. And kind," he informed her. "And unyielding..." he added as an afterthought.

"Well, at least I was born! You were negative five."

"Negative five?" he asked through a laugh.

'Hey, be quiet."

"Okay, we're getting off topic," Anakin pointed out.

"So?"

'You just don't want to jump!"

"Not true!" she fought back.

"Is too!" 

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"All right, all right! I've given up trying to argue with you, remember?" he said.

"Are you calling me stubborn?"

'Yes," he said through a laugh.

'"Well, look who's talking!" she said, laughing as well.

"Okay, are we going to jump, or not?" he asked.

"Yes."

And with that, they ran hand-in-hand and leaped off the edge. As their feet left the ground, Anakin's eyes closed and he allowed the Force to flow through him. It calmed and soothed him, and he began to focus all his Force energy to one point. 

Padmé squealed with laughter as they plummeted towards the deep water. 

They were feet away, and Padmé gripped Anakin's hand tighter and braced herself for the impact that was to come, the rush of the icy water as it surrounded her body, that panicked second when you realize you can't breathe...

...but it never came. They stopped abruptly in the air, hovering feet above the lake. Padmé looked over to Anakin. He had his eyes closed and he was concentrating deeply, a small smile playing on his lips. 

_This'll teach him_, Padmé thought. In a flash of a second, she brought her lips up to trap his. He gasped in surprise, and he could feel all his control slip away. She had to scream as she felt herself falling towards the water again. They finally hit, and the water rushed to surround them. Anakin's head poked out and he gasped for breath. Padmé's head emerged seconds later.

"Hey!" he called. "Why did you do that?" 

She merely shrugged. "Why did we fall?" 

"I lose control when you kiss me like that."

Padmé laughed. "So the all-powerful Jedi is powerless at the hands of a Senator?"

"No, of an angel."

"Oh, okay."

He kissed her nose.

"Swim with me, Padmé. I want to show you something."

He swam off, and Padmé followed, wondering what he was up to next.

'Ta da!" Anakin announced proudly.

"Oh, Anakin, wow!" she said. He was pointing to a small, hidden waterfall whose rushing water was crashing into the calm water around them. It was by far the most beautiful she had ever seen.

"Come on," he whispered, taking her hand. He led her behind the waterfall. She gasped. The sun reflected the water in the tan, water-splashed rock, and the water fell down all around them. It was beautiful. 

Neither of them spoke a word. Anakin inched closer to her. She wrapped her shivering arms around him, her hands feeling the toned muscles beneath them. Anakin did likewise, his arms slipping past the silky smooth of her sides. Their faces were nearly touching as they stared into the other's honest eyes. Hardly breathing, Anakin carefully undid her bikini top and silently sought out her lips.

The water crashed down around them in an echoing roar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: For those of you who wanted more steam, hope that was okay. For those of you who thought previous chapters were too steamy, sorry. It's their honeymoon! Let them have a little fun.

I think that's how the lyrics go. I'm too lazy too look it up. 

More soon, please review.


	9. Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning

Chapter 8: The End of the Beginning

by dreamingofani

A/N: I dedicate this to anyone out there who is promoting peace in these not-so-peaceful times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Clouds are coming_

_Air gets heavy_

_Looks like trouble on a rainy day_

_Sun stops shining_

_Can't see my shadow_

_Looks like trouble on a rainy day._

_Holes uncovered._

_Walls will crumble._

_All spells trouble on a rainy day._

-Guster- Rainy Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The sun was beginning to set over the lake as they at last returned to the resort. Padmé set her things down in their chamber, and she disappeared into the fresher, presumably changing out of her wet swim suit. Anakin took off his soaking clothes and hung them over a chair to dry. He pulled on a light shirt and some pants, and he hooked his saber back on his belt. He cheerily put some of Padmé's things away, whistling a little tune to himself. But he passed by the comlink on Padmé's nightstand, and he stopped dead in his tracks. The red message button blinked ominously before his eyes. He took a deep breath and pressed the play button with trembling fingers. A projection of Obi-Wan appeared on the nightstand. 

Padmé walked out of the fresher, pulling a brush through her knotty hair. She became silent as she, too, saw Obi-Wan's image. She stopped brushing.

Obi-Wan's message was brief.

"Anakin, please contact me as soon as you get this message. Oh and try picking up the comlink next time, Padawan. Kenobi out."

Anakin silently picked up the comlink and took it out to the sitting room. He punched in some information, and soon enough, another projection of his Master appeared before him.

"Hello, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"Hello, Master. I got your message..."

"Yes, Anakin. We have been assigned another mission. You are to depart for Coruscant as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master," Anakin said, having to filter the disappointment from his voice. "What is our mission this time, Master?"

Obi-Wan heaved an enormous sigh. "Well, Chancellor Palpatine thinks that the clone armies will become inefficient without proper leadership and guidance." He paused and sighed again. "As his second act with his emergency powers, he has assigned the Jedi to command troops in the Clone Wars."

"What?" Anakin asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Anakin, as Jedi, we serve the Republic. That is our duty. When we are asked to do something, we do so without question," he said. Anakin could tell it had taken him quite a while to arrive at such a calm state concerning this matter.

"Yes, Master," Anakin said. Obi-Wan's heart broke at the bitter defeat in his Padawan's voice.

"I will see you tomorrow, Anakin. May the Force be with you," he said.

"Goodbye, Master. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan's image faded away and Anakin stood in a shocked silence. He walked back to their chamber, where Padmé was sitting on the bed. All Anakin could do was stare at the wall. Padmé stood from her spot on the bed and walked over to him.

"Oh, Gods Anakin. What is it?"

"Obi-Wan wants me to return to Coruscant as soon as possible. For another mission," he said sadly.

Padmé was silent for a moment. "Well, we knew this day would come soon...but not now. I don't want it to end," she spoke softly.

Anakin just stared pleadingly into her eyes.

"That's not all, is it?" Padmé asked, not sure if she wanted to hear his answer.

"The mission," he said quietly. "Is by the orders of the Supreme Chancellor. All Jedi have been assigned to command the clone armies."

Padmé couldn't speak for a long time. "You're fighting in the war, is that what you're telling me?" she asked, silently fighting back tears.

Anakin just nodded.

"No..." she whispered. "Oh, no no no..." she muttered over and over again.

He lifted her chin to face him. "Yes," Anakin choked.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, and she ran into Anakin's arms. "Just hold me, Anakin," she sobbed into his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Padmé rose early with Anakin. He silently packed his things while Padmé was in the fresher. They barely spoke a word. 

When they stepped outside, Padmé shivered as the cold air and darkness whisked past her. She wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders, but the cold seemed to be more than that. She was cold down to her bones, to her heart, and not even the warmest blanket could alleviate it. She shivered again.

A cab was waiting in front of the lake house. Anakin put his bag in the trunk and slammed it shut, and he turned to face Padmé. 

"Anakin," she whispered and threw her arms around him.

He buried his face in her hair. "Shh..." he whispered. He brought her head up to face him, and he gently wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. Ever so slowly, he lowered his head and gently kissed her. They wished it would carry on forever. 

"Take Threepio, okay?" he whispered.

She nodded. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, Padmé." He slowly let go of her hand and climbed into the cab.

Her eyes followed the cab until it had flown out of sight.

Anakin leaned back in the seat. He couldn't help but think about something that had been bothering him this morning. Padmé was so strong, but he was afraid that he had given her a weakness.

Himself.

It wasn't a very comforting thought.

Back at the resort, Padmé went inside and silently welcomed herself to the first day of utter loneliness.

**THE END**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A/N: Well, that was officially my last fanfic. Ever. I'll miss you guys *sniff sniff*. But you can still read my originals! **: P**

I would like to thank everyone who ever reviewed any story of mine. You are the best! 


End file.
